


Pad Thai & Dates

by moonlightcalls



Series: Food For Thought [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Other, Polyamory, Scott's POV, also his last name is delgado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: Scott learns about who's dating who.





	Pad Thai & Dates

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to write this, but I did. Let's see if i continue accidentally some more.

"Pizza?" Scott questioned out loud, not really expecting an answer from his girlfriend. They were waiting for Isaac to come over, so they could finally get something to eat. 

They were both starving.

So far on the list was Indian, Mexican--and now pizza. All courtesy of Scott, seeing as how Allison was engulfed in the book she was reading. She was resting her head on his lap, she had been there since she got home from work.

He kept thinking of things to eat, while flipping through the channels. There wasn't anything really on. A few minutes later she came back to the real world.

"So, I heard something interesting today," Allison said, laying the book she was reading down on her chest.  

"Yeah?" Scott asked, looking down at her. He put the remote to side, deciding that the tv movie would have to do. 

"Mhm," she hummed, smiling. "Erica finally got a date with that cute barista she's been crushing on."

"Boyd? That's awesome!" he exclaimed. "Good for her." And good for him, because maybe now he'd stop saying Erica was worse than him. Maybe, Scott would finally find out who Stiles was seeing too.

"And apparently, Stiles is dating Peter," Allison said this nonchalantly, before going back to her book.

"Peter who?" he asked, smiling but confused. Of course Allison would answer what he was thinking, Scott was just trying to remember any Peter's that Stiles could've mentioned.

"Hale," she said, while turning the page.

"There's another Hale named Peter?" Which was weird, because Scott was pretty sure he knew all the Hales. He had to, his uncle had been married to a Hale since before he was even born.

"Nope."

Scott frowned. If there wasn't a another Hale named Peter, that meant... "Noooo." He looked down at her with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Yeap."

"How... did Derek take that?" Because no matter how close in age they were, your uncle dating your friend had to be weird. Right? Scott was finding it kinda weird.

"I'm not really sure. Erica said somewhat better than Stiles took it." 

"So Erica outed them?"

"Well he had told her he was thinking about telling him, so he could tell us all. Maybe she was ripping off the band-aid for him with a plus of getting back at him? You know, since he told Derek she was mooning after Boyd." She peeked up at over the top of her book. "How are you taking it?"

"Well, I now know why he never shared details about his sex life..." Scott made a face. He wasn't related by blood to Peter, what with him being Talia's brother, but he was still family.

His best friend was dating his uncle.

"Oh!!" she yelled sitting up. Allison turned to face him. "Maybe we can all go for a triple date?" 

Scott grimaced, he really rather wouldn't, but he couldn't give a flat no to the excited look on Allison's face. "If you can convince Isaac... sure."

Allison's grin grew when they both heard the locks clicking.

"Can we get Pad Thai?" he yelled as a greeting. "I really want Pad Thai since lunch because--" 

She got up as fast as she could, while interrupting him, singing, "Isaac!"

Scott laughed, turning off the tv, so he could get his shoes.

And maybe save his boyfriend from their girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Scott's related to the Hale's~ His uncle married Talia and took her name:)
> 
> Kudos and comments are love!
> 
> (edit: 10/10/16 i have no idea why i said his dad married talia smh no idea)


End file.
